Behind Bone
by massofbros
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki hides behind his bones to protect him from what comes from even his own village. From a young age he is tossed into a world fraught with danger only allowing him time enough to learn that survival of the fittest is predominant and that he can't hide behind bone forever... Alive Kushina and Minato. Intact Uzushio. Rated M for swearing and dark themes. Not Incest.


**Yo my readers. I'm sorry for not updating my gamer Naruto fic, but I feel like it's stale, so many have written about it. So I thought of this and this will be my new fic. My Gamer Naruto fic will be up for adoption. I hope you have a good time reading.**

 **Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto. I will only say this once.**

Naruto leapt off of the tree, laughing like a maniac as the next tree cushioned his fall, a pearl white bone stretching out of his palm curving around a higher branch to apply his momentum upwards. "You'll never catch me alive!" He shouted a manic grin worming it's way onto his face the glee evident in his voice. His palm grabbed a bone as it wormed it's way out of his ribcage and he took a slight moment to admire the bone hook that his kekkai genkai had produced, which in hindsight was probably a bad idea with four chunin trailing behind him while he was still in the air.

He was quickly reminded of that when a branch scraped his arm and wires shot forward trying to wrap him up. Naruto ignored the wires and instead pulled his own wires out and his hand worked feverishly to attach to the hook that he threw to latch onto a branch which he quickly used to swing out of the wires grasp. His manic grin only grew at the near miss that he decided to rub into their faces. "Having fun boys" he shouted out. "They certainly aren't, but I can tell you are" A voice spoke out the amusement evident in said voice. "We'll rectify that though."

Naruto cringed and slowly turned around to face a sight that scared him to his core; a man standing there his face comically frightening (Think Yamato's scary face but ten times worse). Naruto screeched in a fashion that was oddly feminine and lost his concentration and fell off the branch before the man's hand caught him by the scruff of the neck. "So Naruto, what prank did you play now?"

The question made Naruto rub his head sheepishly and he suddenly became aware of the four chunins glaring at him and that his sleeve looked oddly detailed today. "We believe we can answer that Yahiko-sama." The newly named Yahiko motioned for them to continue "He somehow painted the ANBU masks pink and put tear gas in seals on the inside of the both the dressing rooms!"

Yahiko couldn't help but snort in laughter, but he saw straight through it, it was an attention grab, meant to make people stop ignoring him because of his lineage. He was born from a disgraced Uzumaki and the Kiri Kaguya that raped her causing said woman to defect after the peace treaty with Kiri 3 days after his birth and killed quite a few of Uzushio's nin and constantly tried to assist Yagura in the genocide of Kiri's clans. And therein lay the problem with his lineage as almost all of Uzu hated him. An almost melancholic smile tugged at his lips as he remembered his adventures with that specific hot blooded woman before he was pulled out of his musings from one of the Uzu chunin continuing.

"Then without any of us noticing he stole all of honorable son of Kushina-sama's clothes and spray painted 'for fangirls' on them before scattering them across the village. After that he lead him into a gay bar where honorable son of Kushina-sama's fanboys were meeting." Chunin number three shuddered involuntarily at the thought of the prank and Yahiko turned a stern eye on Naruto who crossed his arms and pouted from his position.

"Although I'm impressed with your skills in stealth and fuinjutsu, That was incredibly rude, Naruto," Yahiko chided. "But the spoiled princess prick deserved it," Naruto whined. Chunin number four who had been silent up until then shouted at Naruto "Do not speak of honorable son like that, you abomination!" Naruto glowered at him and Yahiko shot him a withering look. "What do you guys even see about that half-brained twit," Naruto ground out. "My shikyo-bone-kick-ass-thingy is way cooler than him." Yahiko shot him an annoyed look for the unnecessary comment but continued on "Well you four run along now and I'll take Naruto to the Uzukage," Yahiko said, and the four disgruntled chunin leapt away, but not before glaring at naruto again.

Yahiko sighed "what am I going to do with you," but in response all he got was a tongue thrust towards him. 'Yeah real mature Naruto, real mature' he thought with an eye roll before leaping away and dropping Naruto beside him and Naruto wordlessly followed

The Uzukage Nagato massaged his temples while staring at Naruto and Yahiko. "Naruto, you have to stop, the council has already tried to kill you, banish you and exile you at least once a day. If you keep doing this it might actually happen. "Naruto lowered his eyes and his face took a downcast expression. "They already found a political loophole already made it so I can't punish them for what happens on your birthdays," Nagato said in a apologizing tone before he motioned for Yahiko to speak up.

"Naruto, while I wholeheartedly agree with the pranks and I think they are hilarious," Yahiko said causing Naruto to beam and Nagato to glare annoyedly "But I agree with Nagato here and that you should stop." this time the roles were reversed and Naruto relented "Fine I'll stop playing pranks, but I will get the hat from you Nagato-jiji!" Nagato and Yahiko smirked 'I wouldn't have it any other way' they both thought as Naruto bounded out of the office.

Naruto tried his best to ignore the glares thrown his way as he walked down to his house, his bones writhing under his skin at his discomfort when suddenly a bone shot out startling Naruto. He looked over to see what brooked a reaction like that and saw a cucumber spread by the bone and he mentally thanked his kekkai genkai. Naruto quickened his pace, eager to get to the red light district where he and some village bums lived. He got there and arrived at the relative safety of the district and arrived at his rundown apartment. "Hey there Muruma, Kisho!" Naruto called out exuberantly.

"Hey Naruto. Get into trouble again?" a male voice spoke out. "You need to stop, or soon you'll piss off the wrong people," a contrasting light female voice said. Naruto simply pouted and spoke "It wasn't my fault, the bastard called me stupid. The stuck up prick can't even get a 75%!" The male made a humming noise "That does seem quite serious and hypocritical, Muruma," the newly named Muruma put her hands on her hips and opened her mouth to speak. "You need to stop, Kisho. You're cutting him too much slack. He needs to learn that he can't keep this up. The pranks are the whole reason that the kids bully him for kami's sake!"

Naruto puffed out his cheeks and Kisho being the lazier one concede defeat letting Muruma gain a smirk. "That means no more pranks, Naruto," Muruma said the smirk not faltering. "Hai, hai kaa-chan," he said with a two finger salute before dashing in a room conjoined with the entrance. "He's not going to stop, is he," Muruma asked Kisho,the smirked slowly fading. "Nah, I don't think so," he said with a grin and Muruma rubbed her temples in a vain attempt to stave off a migraine.

Naruto whipped around a wall reaching a decently large room for a rundown apartment. The reason was that after the landlord died they were legally allowed to break down walls and turn the whole floor into a massive 1 story house. Unfortunately profanity on the walls couldn't be washed off the walls they wished to keep. But Naruto didn't care about that, no they were trivial and he simply ignored them and zipped to his room. Once inside his eyes darted around looking for his training scroll, containing his bokken, calcium pills, senbon, kunai, shuriken and various scrolls, soldier pills, water and ink and a brush, basically everything he needed to train his fuin, buki, ken and ninjutsu.

He ran back to the entrance, tossing an "I'll be back before dinner!" over his shoulder before sprinting to his favourite training ground, training ground 33; The Shinigami Cave. Naruto honestly could not understand the apprehension that the Uzu nin held for the area. In his opinion the expansive cave system was the perfect place for training, the giant bats provided excellent targets, the cave bears were good for practicing ken and taijutsu, the insect swarms and nests were great for elemental ninjutsu practice, and the occasional quiet rooms were great for concentration, allowing for fuinjutsu and chakra control exercises.

It was the perfect place for training once you got past the fact of the dozens of incredibly dangerous things living in it. He leapt past the entrance and was "greeted" by dozens of crawling insects. "This is gonna take way too long." Naruto sighed before he grinned and two long bones sprouted before many others followed. "Well might as well get them over with." he said as the bones began to rise...

She couldn't understand it. The only safe refuge in the village was the training ground forty four because it seemed like the entirety of the village seemed to hate her except for her nii-san, but even he seemed to abandon her. It hurt so much when he was the one with the knife and she silently made a vow to never again let someone in her heart.

Arashi Uzumaki was decidedly not having a good day. First the damn bastard child had somehow broken into his house and pranked him and somehow tricked him into walking into a gay club with his fanboys! He shuddered at the memory of almost being raped by the veritable army of gay fanboys. Some of them were even older than his mom for Kami's sake! It was horrible, but thankfully he had the perfect retaliation from the humiliation he suffered from the bastard. But the second thing was that rumors of the humiliation spread further ruining his image as the heir of the uzumaki clan, the leading clan in Uzu. His pride simply would not allow it, but thankfully the retaliation would cover this, and set an example to all who opposed his clan's rule.

It would be hilariously easy to manipulate the civilian council, as they hated Naruto with a passion and loved him more. "Soon, you bastard, you'll follow my every whim." He said with a sadistic chuckle before opening the door to the Uzushio tower and climbing the stairs to the council room.

The council was already in front of him and he grinned, " Council, call the Uzukage, we have much to discuss." The spoiled bratty child said while the council scurried around and ordered the ANBU to send their summons to the kage of the village. Everything was falling into place, and then, he would get his revenge.

Naruto let the bones fall to the floor, joining the corpses of insects and bears that joined in the middle of the fight. He cleaned the bokken in his hands while scavenging the fallen kunai and taking a swig of water with a crushed calcium pill before heading forward.

"If my memory serves correct, then there should be a quiet room ahead and a nest after that, which should give me a good fight… hmmm but the other route has two nests and a quiet room… decisions, decisions." Naruto tapped his foot, not at all worried by the fact he was surrounded by corpses and that he was in the most dangerous training ground in Uzu. "I know I'll just double back!" Naruto grinned with his plan set he ventured forward.

Our favorite maelstrom meditated with dozens of pebbles attached to him to regain energy while bolstering his chakra control. Excellent chakra control was required so no faults in his bones would be found nor exploited. Naruto felt his chakra levels rise to acceptable levels before he rose, unsealing his fuinjutsu supplies while sealing his bokken and his reused weapons before dipping his brush into the ink and started making precise strokes along the paper creating a double five trigram locking buster seal while his tongue stuck out.

It was a habit he never managed to get rid of that only happened when he concentrated, much to his chagrin in the quaint apartment due to Muruma and her incessant teasing. With a flourish he finished it. "Ah, all done. Heh my fuin skills haven't gotten worse at all!" He exclaimed before he was startled as a bone shot out of his shoulder. He looked to the side and saw the bone against an ANBU member drawing a trickle of blood.

"You are to come with me, Uzumaki-san." The ANBU said, only the slightest waver betrayed his fear.

"Did I do something?" Naruto asked.

"Of sorts." came the stoic reply eliciting a gulp from our favorite maelstrom before the ANBU grabbed him and shunshined away to the council.

-Earlier-

"Who summoned me?" Nagato's voice thundered across the room almost, enough to dissuade Arashi from carrying out his plan. "I did Uzukage-san." He said before continuing, "I called you to talk about the humiliation I suffered at the hands of the bastard child and how it lowered the stability of our village. We need to make an example out of him to ensure nobody does such a thing again." Arashi said smugness poorly hidden in his voice.

"First of all, it's Uzukage-sama to you, second of all, the only thing it tarnishes is your pride, third of all what do you think the punishment should be, if you want him to be punished." he said with an even tone only his eyes betraying his anger at Arashi. Said spoiled child fumed at Nagato before calming down and speaking again. "Fine then. I ask for a vote to go for my punishment or let him go." Nagato's eyes widened. 'The clever bastard' he thought. His only hope was that the members of the council would have a change of heart, but from the bays for blood, he wasn't very hopeful.

"I, Shin Jitaro, vote for punishment." The leader of the the wave kekkai genkai spoke, a grin on his face.

"I, Jin Hekai, vote for punishment." This time the leader of the hemokinesis bloodline spoke with a sadistic smirk.

"I, Rantei Ryukaze, vote for punishment." The leader of the clan with 5 summoning contracts said solemnly.

"I, Kyu Tetsuken, vote for punishment." The iron body clan leader said with obvious glee.

"I, Yahiko Uzumaki, think this is a sham and that there is no way I will vote for punishment." The clan head of the Uzumaki clan said.

Nagato sighed sadly while Arashi was nchapterumping with joy. The Uzukage morosely looked at the rafters and called the ANBU. "Salmon, get Civilian Naruto Uzumaki." Nagato said depressedly while Arashi grinned evilly.

-Council room after Naruto arrives-

"Naruto Uzumaki, civilian number 7429. You are being assigned a permanent A-rank mission." Nagato said his voice was flat, but inside he was shaking with rage at the recently revealed punishment. "Wow, really!? What is it? Ooohhh what is my pay?" Naruto said, excitement rolling off him in waves. "You will be paid upon completion." Nagato said as a tear gathered in the corner of his eye. "B-But, it's a permanent mission." Naruto said confusedly. "I'm sorry Naruto." Those were the last words he heard before his world shattered.

 **All will be explained next chapter, so tune in! don't worry you'll find out the name of Naruto's mother, who the underlined person is and everything else.**

 **Pls R &R**

 **From, Massivebros2.**


End file.
